


An innocent prank

by OninekoHikari



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Shapeshifting, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, dub con, groupsex, non con, sinning, so much sinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OninekoHikari/pseuds/OninekoHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fëanàro Curufinwë, now high king of the Noldor, has been taken by Morgoth’s soldiers and put in chains. The dark vala has many plans on how to torture and use the noldo, and in the end Fëanor can’t decide whether he likes this particular prank or not…</p>
            </blockquote>





	An innocent prank

**Author's Note:**

> I am a sinner. That's all. 
> 
> Literally nobody asked for threesome fanfics with MaironxMelkorxFëanor, but here I am, writing it still. 
> 
> I offer my sincerest 'Oops?'

How had it come to this…!? How had he allowed this to happen!? Not that he had gone down without a fight, far from it, but in the end Morgoth had trapped him and chained him properly. He had expected to be executed, or at least put in a prison cell, but no, apparently the Dark Vala had other plans for him…..

He had been brought to Morgoth’s personal chambers, which in and of itself held some quite unfortunate implications, but to make matters even worse and downright terrifying - he had been bound and left on the grand bed. He hadn’t been stripped of his tunic and trousers yet, luckily, but his arms were bound to the bedposts and he was unable to move much. He had enough rope on each side of himself to sit up at least, and so he did. Laying down somehow seemed so much more vulnerable, even though he was alone in the room currently, and sitting up helped give himself the illusion that he was stronger and braver than he truly felt at the moment. There could only be one reason the Dark Enemy had brought him to such an intimate place after all, and he did NOT like it…!

He tugged at his restraints, trying to figure out how to get out of them and escape, already planning his route and what to do if he got caught, when the doors to the private chambers were swung open by Melkor himself. The silmarillis glowed brightly from the crown adorning his head, causing quite a contrast with the immense darkness the vala clad himself in. All black robes, black leather gloves that were accomodated for his clawed fingers, and a heavy cape that billowed after him like a living shadow as he proudly strode towards the bed and the bound noldo. Fëanor shifted and despite all his pride, despite all his mental preparation, he couldn’t help but shy back from the intensity with which he was regarded.

Melkor’s icy blue eyes greedily eyed his prey from head to toe with an appriceative grin. Oh how he had dreamed of this moment…! The sweet moment of victory when Fëanor, the one who had disrespected him so fully, so rudely, would give in to him willingly. Of course, the game had only just begun, but the possibility of a victory was within reach, and the vala’s mouth watered at the mere thought.  
“Fëanàro…..” he purred, enjoying the very sharp and visible shudder of disgust that went through the noldo as he spoke.   
“I bid thee welcome to my humble, private chambers. I do hope my servants have showed you the hospitality you deserve, o high king of the noldor”

The mockery in his voice, the clear teasing and taunting of him and his bloodline was enough to set Fëanor’s blood on fire and he snarled, his slight fear pushed aside for the sake of righteous fury.

“Cease your foul mockery, you spawn of darkness…!” the noldo spat from his position on the bed, jerking and attempting to free himself - to snap the bounds that held him. They wouldn’t give, of course they wouldn’t…! Morgoth wouldn’t have used anything that would risk letting Fëanàro loose in his own chambers…!  
“That fire inside you is quite admirable, Fëanàro…” the vala cooed, though he didn’t walk closer quite yet. No, that wasn’t what he was there for, not yet at least. He had someone else who would help in breaking Fëanor - Would help forcing the stubborn, proud Ellon to give in to them.   
“Come on in Mairon….” he called out, causing the door behind him to open, and in strolled an elleth of extraordinary beauty. Red hair, smooth curves, cheeks adorned with freckles, plump and beautifully curved lips…! Not only was her body sculpted finer than any trinket in Fëanor’s forge, but she was naked. Completely and utterly naked…! She didn’t try to cover herself, but the uncertain, shy look in her eyes gave away that she wasn’t too pleased with this arrangement. Melkor didn’t seem to care too much about her discomfort however, and merely put an arm around her waist possessivly, pulling her naked, soft body close with a terribly smug grin.

Fëanor had always been rather fond of red hair and freckles, which had been made obvious when he first courted Nerdanel. This elleth… She had to be a slave. Why else would she be here? Why else would someone like her answer to Morgoth? He tried not to betray any of the worry he felt for her, but more than anything he tried to hide just how badly he stared, how long his gaze lingered upon the tempting, soft breasts, the beautiful curve of her hips and the tempting, red little bush between her legs…. No no, it wouldn’t do to act foolishly now…! He couldn’t give away any temptation he might feel.   
As Melkor started to grope the young elleth however, causing her to visably flinch and try to move away, Fëanor growled in rage. The way Melkor ran his hands over her slim waist, up to her breasts, and then down to grope her between the legs, clearly made her uncomfortable but Melkor held her right where she was, silencing any protest with a growl and a hand around her neck.   
Now, Fëanor would never claim to be a gentleman…. But he was NOT the type of man who would stand aside and let an innocent woman become assaulted and harrassed like that. Least of all by Morgoth. And so he tore harsher in his bounds, eyes narrowed in rage.

“Let her go! Why bring innocents into this!? It’s between me and you, Morgoth!” he snarled. But the vala did not stop. No, he simply chuckled and leaned in to nip at the elleth’s neck as one of his hands moved in even deeper between her creamy thighs. It caused her to gasp louder and squirm a bit fiercer, but Morgoth had her locked in place, and suddenly she cried out, tensing up even further. The vala’s hand was moving differently now, and it wasn’t hard to figure out that he had thrust at least one finger up and into her. She clutched to him, trying to close her thighs but Melkor was merciless, and before long she let out a small moan.

“There we go….~” Melkor purred into the skin of her shoulder as two of his fingers kept thrusting into her warm, wet heat. Well, it wasn’t quite wet yet, but at least it was warm and tight. The wetness was slowly growing, and the way her soft body writhed against his caused him to stiften quite rapidly. “Just give in, precious…. Give in my little one… And look upon your lord on the bed… He who betrayed you… Who brought you here to Beleriand and my grasp….”

Fëanor didn’t like to be ignored, but what hurt most was the confirmation that this elleth had apparently been one of his followers. He couldn’t remember ever seeing her before, but his focus had addmittedly been on other things as they crossed. He kept fighting, cursing and spitting and hissing, outraged and disgusted that Morgoth would sink so low…! There wasn’t even a reason behind it, not that Fëanor could see at least! What would the vala gain from this? What would he gain from ravishing and humiliating an innocent elleth like that?!  
In his rage and his focused struggle to break free he hadn’t noticed that the elleth (Mairon?) had moved closer, and so he gasped in surprise when he was suddenly straddled by her. A slight blush rose on his cheeks, a mix of confusion, arousal and rage, and he was forced to lie very still. 

 

She gently caressed his cheek, her hands delicate and smooth, and he couldn’t help but shiver. He tried not to stare, but she was… She was quite frankly a piece of art, especially compared to the stark ugliness of everything else in the fortress. 

 

Sweet freckles littered over her cheeks, nose, ears and shoulders, even some over her plump, beautiful breasts. Her stomach wasn’t completely flat, but had a pleasant, soft curve to it and oh those hips…! It was quite honestly difficult to focus on her face (though it too was very fair), but eventually he managed.   
Those eyes…. So golden and gentle, like a swirl of honey. She wasn’t smiling, not yet, but despite that her lips were full and tempting, and her prominent cheeks were tinted pink, though whether it was because she was scared or aroused he couldn’t tell. 

 

“My lady - I…!” he tried, but she put a finger on his lips, silencing him with it before leaning down to capture him in a kiss. 

 

He startled, laying completely unresponsive for what felt like an eternity because of the shock. What… What was going on…!? Why would she…!? Was this Melkor’s plan? What was he going to do…!?

 

“How rude, Fëanor… Here the little lady is trying so very hard to win your affection, and you refuse to respond completely” he heard the Vala chuckle from somewhere behind the elleth, and she shivered.   
“If she doesn’t please you, I can of course dispose of her and get someone else…”

 

There was a clear threat behind those words, and naturally Fëanor grew protective immideately. If this was one of the few elves that had stayed loyal to him, then he wasn’t one to hand her over to Morgoth and death if he could help it. If he had to play along in order to keep her alive, then he would do so. 

 

Fëanor allowed himself to get lost in her kiss and finally responded properly, managing to pry a small whimper out of her. A sound that sent shivers down Fëanor’s spine, and he kissed her more eagerly, and she responded in turn. Her lips were so soft against his…! So very wonderful…! And she tasted so sweet, so much like fresh berries and honeyed cakes, that for a moment Fëanor forgot where he was. There was nothing but him and the soft, beautiful elleth on top of him. It would be perfect, if only he could touch her. He wasn’t unfamilliar with being tied up in bed, as he and Nerdanel had tried quite a lot of things in the bedroom, but he still prefered being able to touch and pleasure his partner properly. 

 

She was obviously enjoying herself as well, if her perked nipples and flushed cheeks were anything to go by. She pressed herself closer to him, her breasts pressed tightly against his hard chest, and he rolled his hips up, groaning as his cloathed groin rubbed against her warm core. 

 

She seemed to enjoy it and went along with it for quite a while, before she suddenly broke the kiss and bucked away, a sound of wordless protest leaving her. She tried to move away, to move off of Fëanor, but two clawed hands kept her in her place by the firm hold on her hips. 

 

Sometime during their little session, Melkor had moved up and now placed himself behind the elleth, doing SOMETHING that she quite obviously wasn’t too pleased about.   
As she kept squirming, the va

la hit her behind quite harshly with a loud ‘SMACK’ and she quieted immideately with a small whine.   
Fëanor, who had been dazed up until that point, immideately flared to her defense as he saw it, and despite being ruffled and blushing, he somehow managed to look intimidating. 

 

“Leave her be!” he snarled, his voice rougher than before though not by much. “She has done nothing to deserve this humiliation from you! I don’t know what you’re planning, but leave innocents out of it”

 

The dark vala laughed at that, loudly and heartily, and the elleth blushed even deeper as he used this moment to caress her sides. 

 

“Did you hear that, Mairon~? My innocent, pure little Mairon….. Let’s see just how 'innocent’ you’ll still be after I’m done with you” he chuckled and suddenly shoved his hips forward, causing Mairon to cry out and take hold of Fëanor’s shoulders. It was quite obvious that Melkor had entered her, judging by the pleased groan that left the vala, and how tense the elleth had suddenly gotten. 

 

“Stop…! Leave her alone…!” Fëanor demanded, as the vala started to slowly thrust into Mairon’s soft body, causing her to rock back and forth above him. The noldo was ignored once again however, as it seemed like she gave into her fate more and more, even letting out the occassional whimper and moan.   
He could do nothing…! He felt helpless, and even worse, he was growing increasingly aroused. 

 

She was moving so tantalizingly, she was so beautiful, those sounds she was making made him shiver and his mouth dry. The steady sound of skin slapping against skin along with the increasingly wet sounds, showing that her body was growing aroused, made his head spin and he squirmed uncomfortably. Why was Melkor doing this…!? Why did he choose this form of punishment…!? This kind of torture…!?

 

He didn’t get to keep that train of thought however, as she soon pressed their lips together in a deep, breathless kiss again. She was panting by now, and he matched her, the kiss growing sloppy and wet and desperate. She was clawing at his clothes, clutching them tightly in her little hands, and soon she seemed to grow impatient. 

 

Even as Melkor kept fucking her steadily from behind, she reached down to undo the laces of Fëanor’s trousers, and he let out a groan that was caused by both a heavy need and refusal. 

 

“You don’t have to…! Please… It’s…” he somehow managed before she silenced him with even more kisses, and he graced her with yet another groan.   
It was so much worse now…! He couldn’t enter her, not quite, but he could feel the hairless, lower parts of her stomach rub against him, and at times he could almost even touch the upper parts of her lips and clit, which apparently she also realized as she suddenly moaned a lot louder and started to meet Melkor’s thrusts more properly. 

 

It hurt…! It really nearly did hurt now…! Being so close, almost getting to touch, almost getting to be inside a woman after so long of being alone…! He could almost completely ignore Morgoth…! But unfortunately, the bastard seemed to have vowed to make sure that he would NOT be forgotten. 

 

“You seem a little tense, Fëanàro~” he purred from his position behind Mairon, his face lit up by the warm light of the torches around the room. Maybe it was just his lust-clouded mind that was playing tricks on him, but Melkor wasn’t…. Ugly… He was almost handsome… In a very rugged, broken, evil kind of way. A dark kind of perfection, and it both angered and aroused Fëanor at the same time. 

 

“If you want to join in… and I know that you do…. All you have to do is ask~” the vala went on and slowed his thrusts, making them slower and deeper, causing Mairon to cry out helplessly in pleasure straight into the noldo’s ear.

Oh this was cruel on a whole new level…!  
His whole body was trembling, needing to become one with the elleth on top of him, needing to bury himself inside her, needing to feel her wet heat around him….!! But how could he ask for such a thing…!? He wouldn’t…! Couldn’t…!  
… And that was the moment Melkor chose to pull out. 

 

Fëanor was confused, as was Mairon, judging by her disappointed whine and how she raised her hips to silently ask Melkor for more. But the vala, cruel as he was, merely chuckled and caressed her buttocks, using the hold to rub her wet core against Fëanor’s hardness, causing the both of them to moan sweetly.   
He was so close so many times…! At least four times he could feel himself almost slip inside only to have her dragged away before he could thrust into her properly, and it was driving him mad…! 

Every time it happened, every time he felt her entrance pass over the head of his cock, he tried to buck up and bury himself inside her, but he was unable to, and he snarled in frustration, cursing Melkor thrice over.

 

“It can be yours Fëanàro… If only you ask nicely~” the vala purred again, and this time held the elleth still on top of him, keeping him in the opening of her wetness but not allowing him to thrust up nor her to sink down. His grip was relentless, no matter how much the both of them squirmed, and finally, Fëanor lost himself. He licked his lips, closed his eyes and threw his head back, trying to calm himself down enough to at least stop his trembling and jerky hip thrusts. 

 

“…. Please…!”

 

The grin on Melkor’s face made Fëanor sick and inwardly he cursed himself for giving in, but his mind was wiped clear as Melkor firmly pushed Mairon down onto him, causing her to cry out wantonly and Fëanor to grunt almost animalistically. Now that he was finally inside her, finally allowed to seek his release, that is what he did. He rolled his hips smoothly, hitting her soft spot with every thrust, and the look on Mairon’s face became one of pure bliss. She kept moving with him, her breasts bouncing up and down, until suddenly, she was forced down over Fëanor again. 

 

He was unable to stop thrusting, despite her laying down on him like that, but he slowed down, trying to reach better. In his lust-fogged mind it didn’t occur to him what was about to happen, until the elleth suddenly started to squirm fiercly as if trying to get away. He groaned immideately, as her movements felt quite nice, but it wasn’t until he realized how close Melkor was that he realized what he was trying to do. 

 

The vala took hold of her long, silky hair and pulled, making sure that she couldn’t hide her pretty face, and he kissed along her neck and jaw, murmuring something into her ear that Fëanor was unable to hear. She looked scared however and shook her head, causing Melkor to spank her behind again (which in turn caused her to tense up and get tighter around Fëanor, making him to hiss in pleasure). 

 

Despite her non-verbal protests, despite how she shook her head and tried to move away, Melkor moved on with his plan. He put the head of his cock at her ass, and slowly but firmly pushed inside. It wasn’t easy, especially seeing how Fëanor was already occupying her vagina and the fact that they hadn’t stretched her at all, but he kept moving until he was all the way inside.

She was screaming, or at least she had been. It sounded like she tried to choke the sound back along with her sobs and tears, but no matter how much Fëanor wanted to comfort her he couldn’t - The sudden incredible tightness had rendered him completely mute. 

 

Melkor was obviously very pleased with himself, and he carefully pulled out only to thrust inside again, causing her to cry out once more. 

 

“Hush now, my precious….~ Oh you feel so good…. ! So good for your master….!” he breathed before silencing the elleth with a kiss. He kept moving his hips, though his movements weren’t quite as controlled as before. All three of them were getting closer and closer to the edge after all, and Mairon seemed almost delirious to be as stuffed as she was. Melkor was huge, and Fëanor himself wasn’t too bad even if he didn’t possess a monster tool like the vala did.   
She was soon moaning wantonly and helplessly against Melkor’s still smirking lips, and she moved her hips along with theirs to take them deeper and deeper, even when they couldn’t physically couldn’t go any further. She was moaning louder and louder, her breathing was growing harsher and harsher, and suddenly she came with a loud cry that Fëanor could have sworn literally shook the bed. 

 

In her orgasm, her body spasmed and grew even tighter around them, and with a curse Fëanor came as well, followed closely behind by Melkor who uttered nothing but a pleased grunt as he spilled his seed. 

 

They collapsed like that, as Melkor finally let go of the elleth and let her fall onto Fëanor’s chest. She lay there for a while, panting into the side of his neck as he himself also tried to calm down and clear his head. 

 

Had… Had he just… Had he just taken someone… at the same time as Melkor…!? Oh Eru Ilùvatar, had he just raped someone because of the dark lord…!? He glanced at the obviously exhausted lady, and then turned his fiery, but tired, glare to the vala, who was currently pulling himself out of her and dressing himself in a simple robe. This caused her to gasp, and Fëanor to recoil in disgust as he felt Melkor’s seed run down her lips and over his own scrotum. He squirmed but was otherwise unable to do anything. 

 

“Bastard…! How… How dare you…!? I never wanted to…!” he hissed, wishing with all his heart that he could embrace the poor lady. “If you’ve broken her, I swear I will…!”

 

“Oh be quiet now, she’s just fine. Aren’t you Mairon~?” Morgoth answered with a chuckle, and for the first time since she entered the room, Mairon spoke. However, the voice wasn’t feminine or sweet in the least… In fact, the voice didn’t seem to belong to her at all, and Fëanor recoiled from her as much as he could once the deep man’s voice graced his ears. 

 

“I would feel even better if you had bothered preparing me, master. Whatever gave you the impression that it would be a good idea to enter me dry?”  
“You didn’t seem to mind, Mairon - In fact I believe the pain gets you off, does it not?”  
“Be that as it may I would still have prefered some form of preparation”

 

Fëanor was in such shock at this point that he barely even registered the words that left the others. Right in front of his eyes, the beautiful lady on top of him changed shape and melted into the body of a man. He was no less gorgeous, though it was a very different kind of beauty. The creamy, freckled skin was still there, but it was littered with scars and he had more piercings than Fëanor could count in his current dazed state. But despite his mind being this foggy, he figured out who this was swifter than he had thought. 

 

“… Gorthaur… The lieutenant….” he breathed, causing the maia to turn to him with a disapproving frown and his eyes flashed brightly for a moment. 

 

“Yes, that is what they call me, is it not? Not the most flattering pet name nor pillow talk I’ll admit” he frowned, causing Melkor to chuckle in amusement.   
“I will let it slip this once, only because you didn’t know my actual name, though I cannot comprehend how you could possibly have missed it… But if you ever call me by that name again, I will cut out your tongue”

 

With that very casual threat, he left his position over the noldo but had the decency to at least help him tuck his flaccid cock back into his trousers before dressing himself. 

 

Once he had put on his robe and joined his master, the two kissed, and it was somehow a lot more intimate and genuine now. Fëanor hadn’t thought the vala and his maia capable of expressing that kind of affection, but he was proven wrong…. Had he not been that fatigued, he would have been angered and frustrated. As it was, he had been completely drained, and he could barely do more than curse the two of them weakly, his eyelids growing heavier and heavier as sleep approached him fast, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

 

The last thing he heard before the darkness took him, was the sound of Mairon’s pleased chuckle and Melkor’s almost cheerful taunting. 

“Welcome, o High King of the Noldor, to Angband”


End file.
